Chassés croisés
by totallyGSR
Summary: Joyeux noël !


**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Moi qui pensait ne plus jamais écrire. En tout cas, celà fait longtemps que rien n'était sortit de mon imagination.**

**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours pour noël, que je ne devais même pas relever. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chassés Croisés**

**Mardi 24 décembre**

**Las Vegas**

**20h**

Catherine : « Gil ! Tu ne devais pas travailler ce soir ! »

Grissom : « Je sais Catherine, mais… »

Catherine : « Mais tu n'avais pas le cœur à rester seul chez toi ! »

_**-Elle lit dans mes pensées en plus-**_

Catherine : « Gil, tu aurais du prendre cet avion. »

Grissom : « Je sais, mais… »

Catherine : « Mais tu n'en à pas eu le courage. »

_**-Mais ce n'est pas vrai-**_

Catherine : « Tu aurais dû pourtant. Tu sais qu'elle t'attend. »

Grissom : « Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi ! »

Catherine : « Ce que tu peux être stupide des fois ! »

Grissom : « Catherine, elle est partie je te signale. »

Catherine : « Et alors ? »

Grissom : « Et alors ? Et bien je suppose que c'est clair non ? Elle est partie à l'autre bout du pays ce n'est pas pour me voir débarquer là-bas ! »

Catherine : « Tu sais très bien au fond de toi qu'elle meurt d'envie que tu l'a retrouve. La question est plutôt en as-tu envie toi ? »

Grissom : « Bien sûr que oui ! Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. »

Catherine : « Oui, et toi ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Grissom : « … »

Catherine : « Toi, tu as besoin d'elle ! »

_**-Merci Seigneur de l'avoir fait venir ce soir-**_

Grissom : « Catherine… »

Catherine : « Pars Gil ! Rentres chez toi, prends ta valise qui est prête depuis plus d'une semaine et fonces à l'aéroport. »

Grissom : « Mais… »

Catherine : « Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vas-y, je tiens le labo durant ton absence. »

Grissom prit sa veste est s'empressa de sortir de son bureau. Il était sur le pas de la porte quand Catherine l'interpella.

Catherine : « Euh, tu n'oublies rien là ? »

Grissom (souriant) : « Merci. »

Catherine le regarda partir en courant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui et Sara étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, seulement ils étaient tellement têtus qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir.

**Mardi 24 décembre**

**San Francisco**

**20h**

… : « Sara, je peux te parler ? »

Sara : « Vas-y Steve. »

Steve : « Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle, mais tu devrais aller le rejoindre. »

Sara : « Steve. On en a déjà parlé. »

Steve : « Je sais, mais c'est noël Sara. »

Sara : « Oui je sais. Mais il y à l'équipe, je ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Steve : « Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas. Tu sais, je vois que tu n'es pas bien depuis que tu es revenue au labo de Frisco. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie, je sais qu'il te manque énormément, et je sais aussi que si tu reste ici pour noël tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

Sara : « Steve, c'est plus compliqué qu'un simple aller-retour à Vegas. Je ne peux pas tout quitter comme ça ! »

Steve : « Et pourquoi ? Tu l'as déjà fait petite sœur. Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »

**Flash Back**

_Sara: « Steve ! Steve ! »_

_Steve : « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Sara : « Il m'a appelé ! Tu te rends comptes ! Il a besoin d'une personne de confiance à Vegas, il a besoin de moi ! J'ai préparé mes bagages je pars ce soir ! »_

_Steve : « Mais… C'est précipité Sara. Je vais faire comment avec l'équipe ? »_

_Sara : «Steve, TU es le chef de service pas moi ! Je ne suis qu'une de tes subordonnées. »_

_Steve : « Tu es plus que ça Sara. Tu es comme ma sœur. Et puis pour ma part, cette équipe je la dirige avec toi ! »_

_Sara : « Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait. »_

_Steve : « Je ne peux pas te retenir, ton choix est fait apparemment. »_

**Fin Flash Back**

Steve: « Sara! Sara ! T'es avec moi ? Allo ?? »

Sara : « Hein ? Oui excuse-moi, j'étais… »

Steve : « …Il y a 8 ans en arrière. »

_**-Quelle manie de lire dans mes pensées-**_

Steve : « Tu sais qu'il a besoin de toi. »

Sara : « Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je suis partie il y a de ça trois mois et mon départ n'a pas l'air de l'avoir affecté. »

Steve : « Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Rentres chez toi et pars à Vegas ! »

Sara : « Je ne peux pas Steve ! »

Steve : « Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Sara : « … »

Steve : « Oublies un peu l'équipe, oublies-moi quelques secondes. Penses à toi, à lui, et à ce que ton cœur te dit ! »

Sara : « Il me dit de le rejoindre mais… »

Steve : « Mais tu ne veux pas car si tu y retourne tu ne reviendras jamais. »

_**-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !-**_

Steve : « Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Pour une fois Sara écoute moi ! Je sais que tu as souffert, mais je sais aussi qu'il te manque et que c'est l'homme de ta vie. Tu es juste trop têtue pour le voir. »

Sara : « Tu sais à quel point je te déteste ? »

Steve : « Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. Allez tiens, c'est un billet d'avion pour Vegas, tu pars dans deux heures. Appelles moi quand tu arrives là-bas. »

Sara sorti du bureau de son supérieur et ami avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait plus depuis des mois. Steve la regarde partir, comme il l'avait fait huit ans auparavant. A la seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas seule.

**Aéroport de Vegas**

**22h**

Grissom est assis sur un banc, attendant patiemment l'embarquement. Il est pressé de revoir Sara. Une jeune femme brune de quinze ans sa cadette, une vraie perle, la lumière de sa vie. La seule femme qu'il n'est jamais aimé, celle pour qui son cœur bat, celle pour qui il vit.

Il se revoit, huit ans auparavant, attendant sur ce même banc la venue d'une jeune étudiante qui viendrait renforcer son équipe durant quelques mois.

**Flash Back**

_Il était assis, attendant __**SA**__ nouvelle recrue Sara Sidle. Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année qu'il avait rencontrée quelques années auparavant lors d'une conférence à San Francisco. Une simple recrue ? C'est ce qu'il faisait croire à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre, mais elle était bien plus. _

_Dans sa tête, il voyait leurs retrouvailles. Un coup elle courrait et se jetait dans ses bras, une autre fois il la portait, la fois d'après il l'embrassait… Autant de scénario prenaient place dans son esprit. Tellement, qu'il n'entendit pas que l'avion de Sara venait de se poser._

… _: « Gil Grissom ? »_

_Il se retourna. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sara. Moment de gêne. Moment de silence. Que doit-il faire ? Il meurt d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de parcourir son corps avec sa bouche comme il l'a fait avant de la quitter._

_Elle reste là sans bouger. Elle le regarde. Que va-t-il faire ? Elle meurt d'envie d'atterrir dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de lier leurs langues dans une danse passionnée._

_Grissom : « Sara Sidle ! Vous avez fait bon vol ? »_

**Fin flash back**

_**-Quel imbécile. Comment ais-je pu la vouvoyer ce jour là ?-**_

… : « Les passager a destination de San Francisco sont priés de se rendre porte d'embarquement terminal F ».

Il sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Aujourd'hui, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a huit ans.

**Aéroport de San Francisco**

**22h**

Sara vient d'arriver à l'aéroport. Elle court faire enregistrer ses bagages et à tout juste le temps de se rendre à la porte d'embarcation.

Elle est toute excitée. Un mélange d'appréhension, de bonheur. Elle est tellement pressée de le revoir. Lui. L'homme de sa vie. Celui qui a bouleversée son existence à Frisco lors d'une conférence. Le coup de foudre. Celui qui existe dans les films ou les livres. Elle, jeune étudiante. Lui, professeur. Tout les sépare. L'amour les unis.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, elle s'installe enfin sur son siège. Elle laisse son esprit divaguer sur les retrouvailles. Cela va faire trois mois qu'elle n'a pas vu Grissom. Depuis qu'elle est partie, ils se sont parlés par téléphone, mais rien de très concluant. Elle va le retrouver. Mais elle sait que ce n'est que pour une nuit. Une seule et unique nuit. Mais pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle demande c'est passé sa vie à ses côtés, se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras. Elle ne peut pas. Et pourtant elle sait qu'elle est son plus beau cadeau de noël.

Elle met son casque MP3 sur ses oreilles, et se plonge dans une revue scientifique. Tout ce qu'elle demande c'est de penser à autre chose.

**Las Vegas**

**23h30**

Après une heure de vol et avoir attendu pour récupérer ses bagages, Sara se retrouve devant l'aéroport à appeler un taxi.

Dans le taxi, Sara se laisse submerger par l'émotion. Elle tremble, une larme coule le long de sa joue. Elle se revoit, il y a trois mois, dans un de ces taxis jaunes faisant le chemin en sens inverse. Elle avait décidé de quitter Vegas sans prévenir personne, ne laissant qu'une seule lettre derrière elle. Expliquer son geste ? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait sentit, à ce moment précis, qu'elle devait partir. Un de ces moments qui vous mettent le moral à zéro et vous pousse à tout quitter. Changer. Elle avait besoin de changement.

Elle ne regrettait pas son choix. En effet, s'éloigner de Vegas lui avait était bénéfique, du moins les premiers jours. Mais le manque de Grissom c'était fait de plus en plus fort. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait son visage, sentait son odeur. La nuit, seule dans son lit, tout lui revenait.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de retour à Vegas, mais pour seulement une journée. Une seule et unique journée pour voir l'homme de sa vie. Et après quoi, elle repartirait pour San Francisco.

En attendant d'arriver à destination, elle se force à fermer les yeux. Les casinos, les hôtels, la foule se pressant sur le strip même à cette heure tardive…. Tout lui rappelait Grissom. Tout lui faisait mal.

**San Francisco**

**23h30**

Grissom venait de sortir de l'aéroport. Il héla un taxi puis donna l'adresse du laboratoire de la police scientifique.

Son état psychologique approchait de la folie. Il était fou. Fou d'amour. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, d'ici quelques minutes il allait revoir Sara. SA Sara. Trois longs mois, autant dire une éternité, l'avait empêché de pouvoir admirer sa silhouette, mais aujourd'hui il était prêt à remédier à la situation. Il allait tout faire pour la ramener avec lui. Et dans le pire des cas, si elle refusait, c'est lui qui viendrait vivre ici. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps à se tourner autour, à se chercher. Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis. Il en avait marre de ce jeu là. Il n'avait plus l'âge du je t'aime moi non plus.

Arrivé à la cinquantaine passée il voulait fonder une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait. Peu importe s'il était vieux, il allait réaliser son rêve.

Dans le taxi, il laissa son esprit s'abandonner, fermant les yeux et luttant pour ne pas penser à leur première rencontre. Tout à San Francisco lui rappelait Sara. Tout lui faisait mal.

Après une demi-heure, il arriva enfin à destination. Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Il se rendit directement à l'étage supérieur. En quelques secondes il se trouva devant une porte. LA porte. Celle qui le séparait de Sara. Avant de toquer, il vit, gravé en lettre jaune, « Sara Sidle ». Un petit sourire de fierté traça son chemin sur ses lèvres. Il était si fier du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru.

Il avait connu Sara étudiante, puis jeune recrue, femme, amante… Il voulait aussi la connaitre mère, grand-mère….

Il décida de frapper à la porte. Il resta de marbre lorsqu'une voix masculine répondit.

Steve : « Entrez ! »

Grissom : « Hum… Bonsoir. Je.. Heu… Sara n'est pas là ? »

Steve : « Docteur Grissom, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. Je suis désolé mais Sara est partit. »

_**-Partit ! Sara est partit ! Elle est partit !-**_

Grissom failli défaillir. Sara avait quitté San Francisco sans rien lui dire. Pourquoi ?

Steve : « J'avais bien raison, aussi têtu l'un que l'autre ! »

Grissom : « Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Steve : « Oh j'ai oublié de me présenter. Steve. Steve Mackillan. Je suis l'ancien superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, et accessoirement ami de Sara. »

Grissom : « Oh, Monsieur Mackillan. Enchanté. »

Steve : « S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Steve ! »

Grissom : « Steve. Heu… vous savez où…. »

Steve : « Où est Sara ! Oui, bien sûr, c'est moi qui lui ai acheté son vol ! Elle est à Vegas. »

Grissom (surpris) : « A Vegas ? Et merde ! »

Steve : « Vous pouvez le dire ! Elle est allée vous rejoindre pour noël. Dans mon plan, je n'avais pas prévu que vous feriez la même chose. D'après ses dires, vous êtes… hum… en tout cas pas capable de ça ! »

**Las Vegas**

**Minuit**

Sara vient de faire son entrée dans le laboratoire qui fut, autrefois, son lieu de prédilection. Elle allait se diriger vers le bureau de son ancien superviseur, quand une masse volumineuse se projeta sur elle.

… : « Sara ?! »

Sara : « Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir Greg ! »

Greg : « Sara ! Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens d'arriver ? Tu restes combien de temps ? »

Sara : « Doucement, doucement Greg. Je vais bien, c'est le plus important. »

Alertés par les cris de Greg, les autres experts accourir dans leur direction. Tour à tour, Archie, Nick, Warrick, Hodges… enlacèrent Sara. Seule Catherine manquait à l'appel, et fut surprise quand elle vit Sara debout au milieu du couloir.

Catherine : « Sara ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Fricso ! »

Sara : « Merci Catherine, je vais bien et toi ? »

Catherine : « Désolée. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Mais c'est que, tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

Sara : « Oui je sais. Je suis venue… heu… faire une surprise. »

Catherine : « Viens, on va dans le bureau de Grissom. »

Sara : « Heu… je préférerais y aller seule. »

Catherine : « ça je me doute. Mais il n'est pas là. Suis-moi. »

-Il n'est pas là ? IL N'EST PAS LA ?? Mais comment ça il n'est pas là. Il est où Gil ?-

Catherine s'installa confortablement à la place de Grissom et Sara pris place sur la chaise située face à la jeune (pas si jeune que ça ^^) blonde.

Catherine : « Je sais, tu te demandes où est Gil ! Il est à Frisco. »

Sara : « A Frisco ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là bas ? »

Catherine : « La même chose que tu fais ici ! »

Sara : « Et merde ! »

Catherine : « Si seulement vous n'étiez pas les deux mêmes ! Ce serait plus simple. Bon je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es ici et qu'il revienne. »

Sara : « Non laisse, je vais aller le retrouver à Frisco. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je sois ici ! »

Catherine : « Bien sûr ! Et à ton avis il fait quoi à ce moment précis ? Il est dans ton bureau à Frisco. »

**Mercredi 25 décembre**

**Aéroport de Las Vegas**

**2h30**

Sara vient de pénétrer dans le hall de l'aéroport. D'ici quelques minutes elle retrouvera Grissom. Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. Il y a quelques années, c'est elle qui venait de San Francisco. Elle repense alors à son accueil ici. Après deux ans à ne communiquer que par mail, elle s'était attendue à de meilleures retrouvailles. Mais non, Grissom lui avait dit « vous ».

Elle prit place sur un banc. L'aéroport était désert à cette heure ci, surtout en période de noël. Un jeune homme attendait patiemment, surement la femme de sa vie. Une femme, vêtue d'un tailleur de grande marque, tapotait sur son téléphone dernier cri.

Sara était, à vu d'œil, la plus vieille des trois personnes. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle reflétait l'image d'une adolescente. La jeune fille qui tremble et qui doute juste avant son tout premier rendez-vous amoureux avec un garçon. Elle connaissait Grissom depuis maintenant 12 ans, elle avait fait l'amour avec lui un bon nombre de fois, ils vivaient ensemble, travaillent ensemble ; et pourtant, avec Grissom chaque fois était une première.

Elle était tellement perdue dans son passé avec lui, qu'elle n'entendit pas la voix de l'accueil prévenir que l'avion en partance de San Francisco venait d'atterrir.

… : « Sara Sidle ? »

Elle se retourna, interdite. Ses yeux plongèrent dans un océan bleu. Moment de gêne. Moment de silence. Que doit-elle faire ? Elle meurt d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aime, qu'il lui manque. Elle veut juste sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue parcourir son corps. Elle veut juste qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, comme avant.

Il reste là sans bouger. Il la regarde. Que va-t-elle faire ? Il meurt d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il veut lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Il veut lui demander de rester ici avec lui, ou de partir, mais ensemble. Il veut lui demander de porter son enfant.

Sara : « Gil Grissom, vous avez fait bon vol ? »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Grissom. Il se revoit, huit ans auparavant, les rôles inversés. Elle veut lui faire payer son indélicatesse.

Grissom : « Je te signale que ce jour là, tu m'as serré la main. »

Sara : « Et alors ? Tu m'as bien vouvoyé toi ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Grissom : « Vous m'avez fait tourner en rond mademoiselle Sidle ! »

Elle répondit par un sourire. Que c'était bon de le retrouver. De retrouver leur complicité.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son cœur.

Grissom : « J'ai cherché LE cadeau idéal durant des heures. Et rien n'a été plus beau que les battements de mon cœur. C'est mon cadeau Sara. Et le plus beau que tu pouvais me faire, c'était ta présence auprès de moi en ce jour merveilleux. Je t'aime Sara Sidle Grissom. »

Sara : « Joyeux noël ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils laissèrent leurs sentiments s'exprimer par une danse longue et passionnée de leurs langues.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans ce grand aéroport. Plus rien ne comptait.

Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils le savaient : Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment.


End file.
